Surfin Queen
by xStarBINA
Summary: ToukoxTsunami One-Shot. Written in Dutch. Rated T, want ik wist het niet zeker. Touko verbaasd Tsunami met haar surfacties. Kan de Surfer Boy haar weerstaan?


**Disclaimer: Ik bezit Inazuma Eleven en/of de personages niet. Als dat wel zo was, zou Fudou veel vaker te zien zijn ^^**

**Auteurs woorden: Kort maar had niet meer nodig =)**

* * *

Het is zo warm vandaag, dat niemand zin heeft om te trainen. Ze besluiten met z'n alle naar het strand te gaan, om wat af te koelen.

Tijdens de busrit naar het strand zit Touko zoals altijd naast Rika. Rika, het meisje met de grootste interesse in iedereens liefdesleven. En nu heeft ze haar oog laten vallen op Touko.  
"Hou nou eens op, Rika." "Geef dan toe dat je hem leuk vind." Touko zucht. Ze weet dat Rika niet zal ophouden. "Ik vind hem ook wel leuk. Als een vriend. Gewoon een vriend. Niks meer." Rika kijkt haar aan met een ongelovige blik. "Natuurlijk, Touko. Natuurlijk."  
Aangekomen op het strand besluiten de meiden zich meteen om te kleden. Ze lopen richting de kleedhokjes als ze een stem horen. "Touko, kom je mee zwemmen?" Tsunami zwaait wild met zijn armen. "Even omkleden!", roept ze terug. Rika volgt alles zwijgend.  
Hmm.. Dit is mijn kans om Touko in bikini te zien, denkt Tsunami. Bij deze gedachte worden zijn wangen rood. Het staat hem wel heel schattig. Snel duikt hij op zijn surfboard en gaat staan. De golven zijn perfect vandaag en Tsunami vergeet alles om zich heen.  
Als Touko uit haar kleedhokje komt, heeft ze een rode bikini aan. Daarover draagt ze een wit doorschijnend jurkje. Ze pakt haar surfboard en rent naar Tsunami, die de ene golf na de andere pakt. Stilletjes komt ze achter hem staan en juist op het moment dat Tsunami de golf in wilt gaan, kaapt ze hem voor zijn neus weg.  
Tsunami is compleet verbaasd. Hij wist niet dat Touko kon surfen. En ze is goed. Tsunami kijkt vol ongeloof toe als Touko op het hoogste punt van de golf blijft staan en hem een knipoog geeft. Dan begint hij weer te blozen. Touko is echt het leukste meisje hier, denkt hij.  
Als ze een tijdje samen gesurft hebben, gaan ze in het zand zitten. Touko rilt. Nu ze uit het water is, heeft ze het koud gekregen. "Heb je het koud? Hier, neem mijn shirt maar." Hij geeft zijn shirt aan Rika, die hem met een glimlach bedankt.  
Tsunami kan zijn ogen niet van Touko af houden. Hij heeft haar vanaf het begin al leuk gevonden, maar het word steeds erger. Tsunami drijft weg met zijn gedachten en merkt niet dat Touko hem stiekem aankijkt. Ze vraagt zich af waar hij aan denkt.  
"Tsunami, ik vond het erg leuk vandaag. Zullen we snel weer een keerje samen surfen?" Tsunami schrikt uit zijn gedachten. Hij kijkt naar Touko en knikt. Zijn ogen schieten van haar ogen nasr haar lippen, en weer terug. Touko durft niks meer te zeggen. De blik in Tsunami's ogen is zo intens..  
Touko moet wel wegkijken. Haar hart bonst als een gek. Dan voelt ze iets warms op haar hand. Tsunami speelt afwezig met haar vingers en Touko trekt ze niet terug. Het is nu pas dat ze de rode blos op zijn donkere wangen ziet. Bloost hij nou, wat schattig, denkt Touko.  
Een paar minuten later zitten ze nogsteeds in dezelfde houding. Tsunami lijkt zich ook te realiseren wat er gebeurt en kijkt Touko met een schuldige blik aan. "Sorry, ik was eventjes weg." "Maakt niet uit."  
"Touko, je bent echt een toffe meid. Ik wist niet dat je kon surfen en ook voetballen kan je zo goed. Is er iets dat je niet kan?" Touko kijkt hem bedenkelijk aan. "Ik kan niet zingen, ik kan niet tekenen, ik heb geen geduld en ik heb een ongelovelijk ochtendhumeur," antwoord ze met ren brede lach.  
Tsunami kijkt haar lachend aan. Hun blikken kruisen weer en het gelach sterft weg. Maar geen van beide draait hun hoofd weg. Nee, ze komen juist dichter naar elkaar toe. Vlak voor hun lippen elkaar raken schuift Tsunami een arm achter Touko en trekt haar daarmee dichter aar hem toe.  
Maar, hierdoor valt hij zelf achterover. Lachend ligt Touko nu op Tsunami, haar hoofd tegen zijn warme borstkas. Dan bedenkt ze zich iets. Snel trekt ze zijn shirt weer uit en geeft het aan hem. Haar jurkje is nog een beetje nat, maar dat maakt niet uit. De zon droogt het wel.  
Tsunami sluit zijn ogen voor een seconde. In die seconde plaatst Touko haar lippen op zijn wang. Tsunami's ogen schieten weer open. "Dankje, Tsunami. Je bent de beste."  
Tsunami kijkt Touko verbijsterd aan. Gaf ze hem nou net echt een kus? "Touko.. Er is iets wat je moet weten. Ik wil het al een tijdje zeggen, maar het gaat steeds niet. Ik geloof.. Ik geloof dat ik verliefd ben. Op jou." Tsunami durft haar niet meer aan te kijken.  
Touko lacht. "Dat weet it. Rika vertelde het me. En, ik vind jou ook leuk, Tsunami. Al een tijdje." Tsunami kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Dan verandert zijn verbazing in een glimlach. Zijn hand glijd naar die van Touko en pakt hem vast. "Touko.."  
Touko wacht zijn woorden niet af. Ze drukt haar lippen tegen die van hem aan en kruipt tegen hem aan. "I love you."

* * *

**Review! Suggesties voor andere couples atijd welkom.**


End file.
